Hambre
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Serie Causa y Efecto. Los 12 de Konoha aprobechan un día en el que todos están en la villa para reunirse en casa de Naruto. El porqué, Kiba lo sabrá. Los días pasan, y Naruto está cada día más... ¿decaído? Sasuke tendrá que averiguar lo que le está pasando. A zanzamaru.


Zanzamaru es muy convincente por twitter. Y yo tendría que estar estudiando...Oh, en fin.

**Dislcaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¡No ha sido mi culpa!" gritó Naruto, por enésima vez en el camino de vuelta.

Sasuke, a su lado, musitó su típico 'Hn', cruzado de brazos, entretenido con la rabieta del rubio, pero prefiriendo disimularlo -no era difícil, era un Uchiha-.

Sakura, tras ellos, suspiró.

"Maestro Kakashi. Dígale a Naruto que deje de gritar. Me duele la cabeza" casi gruñó, frotándose la sien en un intento de rebajar el dolor, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Kakashi estaba en un dilema: obedecer a la pelirrosa y acabar con su fuente de entretenimiento -cuando se ponía así era un espectáculo- o no hacerle caso y tener que aguantar el doble de gritos la próxima vez que se reunieran para una misión -Sakura era muy persuasiva, sobre todo con Naruto, que estaba encantado de ayudarla-.

Díficl, difícil.

Oh, en fin, ya se había divertido lo suficiente.

"Venga, venga, Naruto" llamó, logrando la atención de los dos gennin que caminaban apenas unos metros frente a él y su otra compañera "Es verdad que si no hubieras tropezado, Sasuke no tendría que haberte salvado... pero tampoco es tu culpa que rompieran la mitad de los huevos de la cesta de la compra de Gakon. Sasuke era el que llevaba la cesta, ¿no es así?"

Sasuke le miró, ceño fruncido e, indignadamente, volvió a mirar al frente, molesto.

Naruto, por su parte, cambió su expresión de desconcierto a una de felicidad, y se adelantó al resto del grupo hacia las ahora visibles puertas de la villa de la Hoja.

"¡Hey! ¡Naruto!" gritó la pelirrosa, saliendo tras el rubio, cogiendo la muñeca del Uchiha de paso, arrastrándole hacia las puertas casi con el mismo ánimo que Naruto.

Kakashi suspiró.

Niños.

Y, andando, hizo su camino hacia donde sus alumnos aguardaban.

Una vez llegó a la puerta, el peliplata mostró las credenciales a los dos guardias y, al fin, entraron en su villa. Hogar, dulce hogar.

"¡Kakashi!"

Gennin y Jounin se detuvieron, ojos clavados a su izquierda, Kurenai acercándose junto a su equipo gennin con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días" saludó el maestro del equipo siete, sonriendo bajo la máscara, tendiéndole la mano a la kunoichi, que la tomó antes de dejar sus bazos caér a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

"¿Acabáis de llegar?" preguntó, mirando con aquellos ojos rojos con un tinte de curiosidad.

"Eso es secreto" bromeó el peliblanco.

Ambos equipos observaron el intercambio con una mezcla entre curiosidad y asco.

Adultos. Geh.

No les comprendían ni querían hacerlo.

Los gennin intercambiaron miradas durante unos instantes, Sasuke con una ceja alzada, Sakura sonriente, Shino siendo Shino, Hinata roja como un tomate, y Naruto y Kiba sonriendo como idiotas.

Sasuke se aguantó las ganas de suspirar.

"Hey, Naruto" saludó el moreno, perro blanco sobre su cabeza, capucha cubriendo gran parte de su rostro.

"¡Kiba!" asintió Naruto "¿Váis de misión?"

"No" negó el moreno "Acabamos de volver de encontrar al maldito gato de la mujer del Daimyo. Ese bicho es más persistente que las pulgas" gruñó, de una manera bastante bestial.

Naruto rió, mirando al grupo y sonriéndole a Hinata, que casi se desmaya ante la sonrisa del rubio, antes de cambiar su expresión a una confundida, confusa.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacéis en la puerta?" preguntó.

Sasuke y Sakura, que también se lo estaban preguntando, intercambiaron miradas antes de mirar al equipo 8 en su totalidad, o más bien a Kiba, que parecía el portavoz.

"Bueno, chicos" todos los gennin se volvieron hacia sus maestros, que caminaban hacia el interior de la aldea despidiéndose de ellos. Kurenai les miraba con una mezcla de afecto y autoridad y su voz era suave y algo... extraña "Los Jounnin tenemos una reunión que atender. Mañana a la hora de siempre en el lugar de siempre" advirtió, sonsacando un sorprendido asentimiento de su equipo.

Kakashi solo sonrió, y su equipo supo inmediatamente que el día siguiente tendrían que esperar tres horas más de lo habitual.

Habían descubierto que 'reunión de Jounin' significaba 'quedada para emborracharnos', al menos en dialecto Kakashi.

Los ninja buscan aquello que se oculta en lo oculto.

De ahí la traducción.

Y no es que le hubieran seguido, no. Eso lo había echo Naruto.

"¿Y?" Sakura interrumpió el pasmado silencio de los gennin, que todavía observaban el lugar donde ,apenas un instante atrás, estaban sus maestros. Las miradas se volvieron hacia ella "¿Qué queríais entonces?"

Kiba sonrió feralmente y rodeó a Naruto por los hombros.

"Bueno" casi canturreó en el oído del rubio, que intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito ante los atentos ojos de sus demás amigos "Hoy todos los graduados de clase estamos en la villa" explicó, apretando su agarre y logrando, automáticamente, que Naruto dejara de forcejear "Y nos preguntábamos si podríamos hacer una fiesta en tu casa..."

Naruto abrió los ojos, entre sorprendido y molesto.

"¿Porqué mi casa?" casi gruñó, volviendo a intentar soltarse y lográndolo, enfrentando al castaño frente a frente.

Sasuke y Kiba fruncieron el ceño.

Kiba porque le parecía una decisión lógica.

Sasuke porque -por alguna extraña razón- no le gustaba la proximidad de _su_ compañero de equipo al aliento de chucho.

El moreno de cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza, Akamaru cambiando su posición para no caerse de la capucha de su amo.

"Porque" hizo una pausa, su mascota ladrando para enfatizar lo que su amo iba a decir "Vives solo: sin padres mandones, sin vecinos molestos que se quejen por el ruido. ¡Es perfecto!" casi saltó el chico "Venga ¿porfa?"

Naruto suspiró.

"...supongo" musitó, mirando al suelo.

Sakura miró al rubio, confundida. Él normalmente era el primero el saltar felizmente ante la posibilidad de una fiesta. No era normal que estuviera tan... callado.

Sasuke tan solo alzó una ceja, un extraño sentimiento revolviéndole el estómago. ¿Preocupación? ¿Curiosidad? No estaba seguro. Hacía tanto que no sentía nada, que no _quería_ sentir nada. Pero se mantuvo en silencio -aunque no le gustara la manera en la que Kiba había cogido del brazo a _su_ rubio de camino a su apartamento.

Primero fueron a por Ino, que empezó a discutir por Sakura sobre quién agarraba qué brazo de Sasuke. Shikamaru la siguió, aunque tuvieron que arrastrarle fuera del futón. A continuación, Chouji, que estaba encantando ante el prospecto de comida gratis. El equipo de Lee, Neji y TenTen, que estaba entrenando, les siguió, aceptando rápidamente la invitación -o más bien Lee y TenTen aceptando y Neji siendo arrastrado-.

Y, todos reunidos, tomaron rumbo hacia uno de los tantos distritos de viviendas de Konoha, en la vieja y algo tétrica zona este pero... ¡era una fiesta! ¡¿Qué más da el miedo que de la zona?

Lo que no se esperaban era que, al cruzar una esquina, se chocaran con Iruka.

"Chicos" saludó, sorprendido.

"¡Maestro Iruka!"

"¡Cuanto tiempo, maestro!"  
>"¿Cómo va la escuela?"<p>

"¿Quién es?" musitó Lee.

"Uno de los maestros de la academia ninja. Nunca nos dio clase, pero fue profesor de todos los demás" le susurró TenTen, sonriendo.

"Ya, ya, hola" rió el moreno, sonriendo amablemente hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los ligeramente apagados ojos del rubio. "¿Naruto?" llamó, preocupado.

El rubio sonrió, como de costumbre, todos los ojos clavados en él.

Iruka negó con la cabeza, atravesó el grupo de preadolescentes y posó su mano en el hombro del pequeño gennin.

"Ya está todo listo" susurró y sonrió, y Naruto asintió, también sonriente.

"Gracias, maestro Iruka" murmuró.

Y los gennin se despidieron de Iruka y caminaron rumbo al apartamento de Naruto.

Era... pequeño.

El edificio daba algo de miedo -parecía que una rata les saltaría a la cara si bajaban la guardia- y, la verdad, el piso, en comparación, era agradable, hogareño, _sorprendentemente limpio_.

Pero pequeño.

¡Lee y Kiba tuvieron que sentarse en una mesa, por dios!

Comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas sin importancia, de todo y de nada, del tiempo, de misiones, de cosas de chicas -dejemos que los chicos mantengan su trauma en el interior- y de cosas de chicos -TenTen contribuyó bastante al tema, lo que resulta peculiarmente perturbador-.

Pasadas un par de horas, el estómago de Chouji resonó en la sala, ganándose las carcajadas de sus amigos.

"Creo que no tengo nada, pero miraré" prometió el rubio, entre risas, pero Sasuke lo vio.

La duda.

¿Porqué dudaba?

Llevaba raro desde que Kiba había propuesto lo de la fiesta.

¿Porqué?

Naruto adoraba las reuniones con sus compañeros.

¿Qué era diferente esta vez?

Naruto comprobó la nevera -seguido discretamente por Chouji- y, ante el grito de alegría del gord-muchacho de constitución fuerte, todos alzaron la mirada, encontrándose a la pareja con platos envueltos en plástico de muchas y variadas comidas: pollo asado, ternera, una ensalada -¿era la nevera de Naruto? ¿En serio?-, pescado, cocido, sopa, etc.

Naruto sonrió -Sasuke volvió a observar aquella duda, aquella... ¿tristeza? ¿pena? Cruzar el rostro del rubio, pero, de nuevo, se mantuvo en silencio cuando la mueca se transformó fácilmente en una sonrisa, sirviendo la comida junto con Chouji en la mesa en la que antes se sentaban Lee y Kiba, acomodándose, apretándose todos alrededor de la comida, en el suelo.

La conversación era agradable -extrañamente agradable, pensaba Sasuke-.

La compañía, amena.

La comida, deliciosa.

Y al fin, cerca de medianoche, todos aquellos con una familia a la que volver o un horario que cumplir volvió a sus casas, dejando tras de sí caos, suciedad y algún que otro resto de la comida -Shikamaru le había dicho a Chouji que se controlara-.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, que limpiaba animadamente el desastre y, tras despedirse -llevando consigo dos bolsas de basura- se fue a su vacío, vacío apartamento.

Quizá debería quedarse.

Sólo por esta noche.

Así no estarían solos... pero no, un Uchiha no pide ser invitado a dormir. Un Uchiha no se siente solo. Un Uchiha... un...Uchiha...

Sasuke agitó la cabeza, negando para sí mismo.

Pensar demasiado, había descubierto, era una pérdida de tiempo y un estrés innecesario para su cuerpo.

Mañana había una misión.

No podía permitirse pasar una noche en vela pensando.

Y así, en silencio, solo, volvió a su apartamento. Pensando, esta vez, en la deshorbitada diferencia entre el suyo y el de Naruto, pero atribuyéndolo rápidamente a la importancia de su familia en la villa.

La noche no tardó en morir y dar paso a la mañana y, como esperaban, Kakashi llegaba tarde.

Tres.

Horas.

Tarde.

"Cuando llegue le voy a..." musitaba Sakura, furiosa, caminando de un lado a otro ante la atenta mirada del rubio y la relajada presencia del pelinegro, que prefería ahorrar sus energías dormitando.

Ya sabía que iba a llegar tarde, no hacía falta montar el jaleo de costumbre... pero la pelirrosa, como de costumbre, no pensaba lo mismo.

Una explosión de humo la detuvo en su paseo de la discordia.

"Hola chicos"

"¡Maestro Kakashi!" gritaron Sakura y Naruto. La una furiosa, el otro confundido.

Oh, así que Naruto también creía que iba a tardar otra hora más.

"Perdón, perdón. Me perdí por los caminos de la vida." se disculpó el peliplata.

Sakura le fulminó con la mirada.

"Ya ha usado esa excusa. Tres veces" casi rugió.

Naruto se acercó un poco más a Sasuke, deslizándose hasta que sus hombros se rozaron, calor fluyendo, intercambiándose entre sus cuerpos -oh, agradable- en un intento de ocultarse de la ira de la pelirrosa -el Uchiha era el escudo perfecto-.

Sasuke le miró, entre confundido y confuso. No era que le sorprendiera el intento de convertirle en hombre-escudo, pero su estómago estaba haciendo cosas raras, y su corazón latía realmente rápido y...y...¡se sentía raro!

Se alejó lo suficiente como para que el calor que emitía el rubio no le afectara tanto sin perder su posición como escudo -sino Naruto se volvería a pegar a él, y realmente no quería sentir aquello tan raro otra vez- y aclaró su garganta.

"Oh, cierto. La misión" asintió Kakashi "Hoy nos toca a nosotros buscar a Tora" sonrió, bajo su máscara.

Se hizo el silencio.

"¡Otra vez no!" gritaron los tres gennin, fastidiados, enfadados, desesperados.

El gato de la esposa del Daimyo era peor que un grano en el trasero.

"¿Pero no lo había 'salvado' ayer el equipo 8?" preguntó Sakura, en un tono que bien podía ser reproche o súplica, Sasuke no podía decidirse.

"Venga, venga. Está bien pagada" recordó el peliplata.

Y, por enésima vez, fueron en busca del maldito gato de los mil demonios.

Y Naruto se tropezó.

Y Sakura se cayó.

Y Sasuke acabó lleno de arañazos.

¡Pero capturaron al gato!

De vuelta a sus casas, los tres agotados gennin caminaban tras su maestro. Éste despidiéndose, libro naranja en mano, se desvaneció en una humareda.

"¿Creéis que de verdad tiene otra misión?" preguntó la pelirrosa, rendida.

Los dos chicos gruñeron, estómagos quejándose, revolviéndose.

"Sí, yo también tengo hambre" asintió la única chica del grupo. Se giró, mirando a sus compañeros, que caminaban tras ella y sonrió "¡Me voy a comer! ¡Hasta mañana!" y salió corriendo por la calle de la izquierda.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas, suspiraron, y continuaron su camino por la derecha.

"Hey, Naruto" llamó el pelinegro, cansado.

"¿Huh?" musitó el rubio, arrastrándose por la calle. Estaba agotado, para el arrastre.

"¿Vamos a Ichiraku? Te invito..." murmuró, abriendo los ojos sorprendido una vez se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían escapado de su boca "P-por invitarnos ayer" se explicó, rápidamente.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada excéptica y suspiró.

"Otro día, bastardo" musitó.

"¿Negando ramen? ¿Al fin tu salud se ha ido de vacaciones?" bromeó el Uchiha, intentando lograr una sonrisa del rubio.

Llevaba todo el día extrañamente callado.

No le gustaba.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada que decía claramente 'eres-un-maldito-bastado', con el cariño y aprecio de costumbre y suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

"Quién se ha ido de vacaciones es Teuchi. Él y Ayame se fueron al país de la Hierba a visitar a unos parientes"

Sasuke asintió, confundido, y continuó caminando hasta detenerse en un nuevo cruce de caminos.

"Bueno" rompió el silencio, de nuevo, algo extrañado de ser precisamente él, el callado y misterioso Uchiha, el que tuviera que forzar al energético rubio a hablar "Nos vemos mañana"

"Hm, hasta mañana" asintió Naruto y, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, tomó el camino a su izquierda.

Sasuke se quedó allí, mirando, pero se encogió de hombros y tomó rumbo a su apartamento, borrando de su cabeza los hombros hundidos del rubio, su andar cansado y su carencia completa y absoluta de su habitual sonrisa.

Tendría hambre.

No era la primera vez que Naruto se saltaba un desayuno para no llegar tarde, y Sasuke había escuchado su estómago resonando más de una vez aquella mañana.

Así, le quitó importancia, y siguió caminando.

Pero empeoró.

Cada día el rubio estaba más cansado, más apático, más... no-Naruto.

Su auto-nombrado rival era cada día más lento, estaba cada día más débil.

Y lo más frustrante era que ni Sakura ni su normalmente ávido maestro, Kakashi, parecían darse cuenta.

Hasta que, en medio del entrenamiento, se desmayó.

Kakashi se apresuró a colocarse a su lado, de rodillas, comprobando sus constantes vitales, Sasuke siguiéndole de cerca, Sakura manteniéndose de pie, mirando al rubio con algo extrañamente similar a preocupación nublado por envidia -el rubio estaba recibiendo atención de Sasuke, después de todo-.

"Seguramente habrá abusado del Kage Bunshin" aseguró Kakashi, buscando la mirada de Sasuke, encontrando preocupación, una preocupación mayor de la que él mismo sentía "Sasuke" llamó, ganando su completa atención "Llévale a su casa. Asegúrate de que duerma y coma algo ¿está bien? Sakura y yo podemos encargarnos de la misión de mañana" aseguró, alzando una mano para acallar las quejas de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke asintió, tomando con delicadeza -una delicadeza que no sabía que poseía- al rubio en sus brazos, saltando en dirección a los tejados, entre los árboles, hasta que volvió a entrar en el distrito de viviendas de Konoha, encontrando y entrando rápidamente en el apartamento de Naruto -ejem, por la ventana-.

Le tumbó en la cama y se dispuso a buscar algo dulce en los estantes de la pequeña cocina -las cosas dulces, aunque en poca cantidad, recuperaban rápidamente la energía- y sorprendiéndose cuando, a falta de dulce, se encontró los estantes, los cajones, la alacena, todos vacíos, en la nevera solo los restos de la comida de la fiesta de varios días atrás.

Cerró la puerta con un portazo.

¿Porqué no había comida?

¿El rubio comía todos los días fuera?

No, no podía ser. Como gennin, no cobraban tanto -no sabía cómo el rubio lograba ir una vez a la semana al Ichiraku, comer todo lo que comía y no arruinarse.

Y entonces lo vio.

Una nota, en el suelo, junto a un imán que seguramente se había soltado de la puerta del frigorífico.

"_Lunes: ½ Yakisoba. Martes: ¼ ensalada, ¼ Udon. Miércoles_... Esto es..." musitó, devolviendo su mirada al rubio durmiente, apretando la nota entre sus manos, casi con rabia, aunque en realidad tan solo preocupación recorría su cuerpo "Naruto" murmuró, apretando los dientes "Esta era tu comida hasta que abriera el Ichiraku ¿verdad?" rugió, para sí mismo.

Debería haberlo visto venir.

Debería...

Naruto no podía decir que no.

Había estado raro, sí.

Naruto nunca estaba raro.

Él, al menos, debería haberse dado cuenta.

Él, al menos, debería haber entendido las miradas desesperadas, las tristes, aquel pálido brillo en los normalmente relucientes ojos azules.

Él _debería_ haberlo entendido.

Y no lo había echo.

Naruto estaba muriéndose de hambre -literalmente-, y era su culpa, de alguna manera, por no haber intervenido, por no haberle dicho a Kiba que su apartamento en la zona rica era un lugar mejor para una fiesta -más espacio, paredes gruesas, comida más que de sobra-, pero no.

No había dicho nada.

Y Naruto tampoco.

Porque era Naruto.

Y Naruto nunca se quejaba.

"Tuvimos que llegar a esto, ¿eh?" susurró, acercándose a la cama, acariciando la suave mejilla de su compañero, rival, su... algo. Algo raro. Algo que no comprendía. Pero suyo igualmente.

Naruto gimió en su sueño y el Uchiha apartó su mano, observando moverse los músculos del menor bajo la fábrica de su ropa, mano alzada hacia cansados ojos azules que intentaban enfocarse pero no lo lograban, ojos que se clavaron rápidamente en los suyos.

"Sas'ke" musitó el rubio, con un tono de voz que provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, que una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo e hiciera que se despetara en él una extraña sensación en sus mejillas.

Naruto sonrió.

"Te estas sonrojando" musitó, alzando sus manos y tomando, en ellas, el rostro del pelinegro, que sintió esa extraña sensación, ese extraño calor en sus mejillas intensificarse. La sonrisa se volvió una mueca entre decidida y preocupada "¿Estás bien?"

Sasuke se apartó, ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, dejándose caer a los pies de la cama -lejos, lejos de aquellas manos que le habían echo sentir esas cosas tan...tan...- y dedicando una mirada reprobadora al menor.

"Quien no está bien eres tú. ¿Cuanto llevas sin comer?"

Naruto agachó la mirada y dejó caer su cabeza en la cómoda almohada, cerrando sus ojos, cubriéndolos con un brazo, una ligera sonrisa -sarcástica- en su rostro.

"¿Cuando tuvimos la fiesta?" devolvió el rubio.

Sasuke rubio y se volvió a acercar al rubio, arrancando los brazos del rostro del menor, negro ébano estallando en azul eléctrico.

"¿Porqué no dijiste nada?" casi ordenó el pelinegro, pero, cuando Naruto iba a responder, éste cubrió el rostro del rubio "No, no hace falta que respondas" rugió, cerrando los ojos frotándose la sien, intentando evitar que le atacara el dolor de cabeza que veía venir.

Se hizo el silencio.

"No puedo comprar el la tienda"

Sasuke miró al rubio, confundido, sorprendido, no estaba seguro.

Los ojos azules estaban clavados en el techo, las manos jugando entre ellas.

Estaba nervioso.

"No me dejan entrar. Teuchi me había echo algo de comer y el maestro Iruka lo trajo el día de la fiesta. Era mi comida para las tres semanas que no estaban" explicó, cerrando los ojos "No sé porqué no me dejan entrar... o tal vez sí. Pero no lo entiendo. Normalmente Ayame me compra lo que necesito y luego me lo da cuando voy a Ichiraku. Los dos son muy amables conmigo."aseguró, sonriente "El maestro Iruka también" puntualizó, abriendo los ojos de nuevo "Aunque tenga dinero, no me dejan comprar comida en Konoha, y no puedo salir de la villa si no tenemos una misión. No quiero molestar al maestro Iruka. Ni al viejo... Ni a tí, Sasuke" finalizó, clavando sus hermosos ojos en el pelinegro.

Se le encogió el corazón.

¿Cómo podía sonreír?

¿Porqué lo hacía?

Sasuke no supo porque, pero se tendió en la cama junto a Naruto y le abrazó.

Estaba frío.

Sus mejillas habían sido tan cálidas, tan agradables.

Pero estaba frío.

"¿S-sasuke?" llamó Naruto, rostro oculto en el pecho del Uchiha.

"Duerme" ordenó el pelinegro, apretando la pequeña figura del rubio contra su cuerpo, intentando transmitirle algo de calor, seguridad "Eres un idiota" musitó "Luego iremos a comprarte algo de comer" notó el cuerpo que sostenía tensarse, y lo apretó aún más "No me contradigas, idiota" ordenó.

Y el cuerpo se relajó, y Sasuke suspiró.

Naruto, siendo Naruto, preocupándose por cosas que no debía preocuparse, no queriendo preocupar a gente que _quería_ preocuparse por él.

Siempre igual.

Idiota problemático.

…

Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Shikamaru.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN.**

**Meh, me apetecía escribir algo fluff.**  
><strong>Los review se aprecian, no sé si me entendéis.<strong>  
><strong>Gracias por leer,<strong>  
><strong>HikaruWinter<strong>


End file.
